roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore of Expedition
The Lore of Expedition consists of contents of the world's theory of creation and of current groups that are dangerously influencing the world. (Page is ''still under construction and unorganized.'' Please only add things in; don't revise anything, I'll revise it so that it is sensable and logical. - Paul ) 'Lore (Temporary + Unfinished)' The Creation of the World The world was of nothing when time was born. Wheatlies and DevAdrian, the two brothers born from time, were bore and unamused. Thus created, they did, all of the basics of the word. Living walls, harden stone, the atmospheric barrier that they thought was necessary for mortals to thrive and survive. There they created men, and those men created civilizations. Downfall was, those men and those civilizations would all later fall. Wheatlies saw their demise, and gave them animals, blueprints of craftsmanship, and the holy stones of fire and ice. Wheatlies was happy and amused by the advancement of the mortals' civilizations. He enjoyed watching them discover each other, make peace with each other, trade with one another, go to war together and against each other, and worship the great gods of Expedition together. Throughout many Generations, the inhabitants grew paranoid to the small world. Wheatlies gave them thy mercy and raised three lands up from the sea. One land of divine and eden, second bearing fruits of trading, and a third hidden but in view. These lands gave the inhabitants half of their wish, for which they were already satisfied. Assassins' Order "Aye, I need him dead, but quietly." The man of a dark, nightmare overcloak clunkers beneath with armor of tainted steel of unholiness; he responds to the commoner, injured from a blade slash wound. "Why must he die is for what I must know; why should I do thy deed?" : "Oh the great oppression this demon King has caused me and my family of two hundred will crush us under his darken-taintedful foot of spikes. He will find out about this and he will have my head." The commoner coughs, crimson drips from his mouth. His life was near its end. "Sooner will I die from the poison of a dagger. The assassin whom were sent after me. The demon King will have my soul, and only you can stop him. He will tip the balance of thou world and will rise, in belief, above the gods and divines; where he then will use his magic to take our lives. This is why he wants me dead, and this is why you must stop him." : "You speak quite well for some commoner..." The man in cloak paused and thought for a short time then he answers: Fine! Fine! I cannot have some arrogant king give me troubles such as you, fool. Fine, I shall, for thou balance of thy world." :: "Aye" By dusk, the common lies without breath in his bed surrounded by his family of two hundred. The King of Demons lays in his own bed, but with his crimson blood spilled, with a scattered flag of the Assassins' Order; it inside the mouth of the King. Seraphim Inquisition (WiP) Empire of Pyreus "Quickly, to the walls! We will hold them at the gates!" The energetic, young, and fairly young prince spoke quickly, and issued orders to his closest lieutenants. More vikings, barbarians, and other wild men broke into the keep, carrying torches and crude weapons. '' ''He cuts down a single unarmored, club wielding caveman. "What now, emperor?" His gruff, elderly, and hardened lieutenant was standing there, awaiting final orders. "As it may seem dire today, old friend, know this; our empire may fall today, but rise again tomorrow. Thou are my dearest friend, and my most loyal commander thus far. I trust you will do well." Pyreus Imperials rush to the front lines en masse, before being cut down by a single steel armored opponent. '' ''The situation seems grim, and the lieutenant signals the prince to leave at once. "Go! Leave today, so that in another life, the empire will blossom once more." The prince hesitated, but then broke into a fleeting sprint along with two other guards. The lieutenant, along with his platoon of men are ambushed. Two rear guards have their throats quickly ripped by serrated black swords, while another four at the front are quickly killed by advancing steel plated knights. "Vanguard, form a new position!" The remaining men from the rear form up a position with spears, but not before being decimated by a cannon that was well placed in the distance. The lieutenant glances around the bloodshed, and cuts down several steel men, but not until being killed by a lucky lunge to his heart. "Heh, that's what they get for killing some of our men. Too easy." In an hour, buildings were razed, markets were looted, and citizens, workers, and guardsmen were slain. '' ''The lieutenant lies on the ground, with a sword laying in his chest. N-S^Merc PNA (WiP) Hablon Preservers (WiP) 'Groups of Influence' These organizations and nations have influenced the history of the world of Expedition, forever changing it and burning their names into history. These groups have their own lore that will be posted above. Below is a summary of what these organizations were and their goals. Assassins' Order Disbanded Members of this order are dangerous and hostile. They impersonate fellow tribe members of a known, thriving settlement and then mass murder and possibly burn down the settlement. They will most likely appear in large servers housing large settlements of people, although only recently have they stopped massacring settlements. Not much is know of this order. Many people say that the members of the order have disbanded to return living a normal life. Seraphim Inquisition Disbanded The people of this organization are skilled fighters that would blockade the island of the holy stone to prevent mass production of holy equipment. They are rarely seen on the mainlands and are low in numbers, but are dangerously skilled, able to take on ten steel players per guardian at once. Most of the organization has disbanded. Empire of Pyreus The citizens of this nation are numerous in population and religious as they worship the God of Fire. They perform crusades and plunder nearby settlements. These citizens are mainly in bronze armor with varying equipment from bronze to steel. After countless of crusades and millions murdered, their empire thrived for a long period of time before finally falling to a mass raid performed by barbarians and raiders, with weapons and armor supplied by the Assassin's Order and the Seraphim Inquisition. N-S^Merc PNA (NSM) A secret organization that are focused on advancing technology. Successes includes seabases, rocket ships, and many more tools that gives them both versatile and combative advantages. They are most known for their seabases, fence-barricades, armored boats, and as well as innovative combat tactics. This secret organization is also responsible for '''genetic modification' to humans. The gene modification enhances combat abilities, but heavily alters the physical appearance of the subject. They are the cause of the creations of Mutants, Demons, and Monsters of Expedition. See the Community Combat Events page for monster events.'' The organization has just recently mobilized their military forces to take control of the mainland of Expedition and to protect its inhabitants. Their new branch, the NSM or Neko-Seraphim Military, usually setup safezones nearby settlements and patrol the mainland. Hanblon Civilization* Misconception: "Members of this tribe are mortals sent by the Gods of Expedition in order to stop massacres and protect the world's balance. They are a neutral tribe, consisting of only either one to three people. Their hostile counterpart are the Hablon Wanderers."'' *''EB's Lore Correction "Ahem, Not trying to be self-centered or anything, simply trying to correct the Records, Hanblon Preservers is more of a misconception, There is only one Preserver, Hanblon Guardians are the ones that I believe you are refering to, Will make a page about the Guardians later but better to say that Guardians are what is described here, the Preserver is a Position filled by one particular person generally but is able to be filled should another be found worthy but if this happens the original steps down. Also Hanblon Wanderers is correctly refered to as the Hanblonian People in it's most broad sense, Wanderers simply states that in that era they wanderer the plains, they could advance and become Hanblon Citizens, Hanblon Explorer, Hanblon Warrior, Hanblon Villager, Hanblon Trader or Hanblon Nomad. Ya can see the descriptions on the forgotten page 'HERE'. That system is the system the Hanblon Civilization is based on." - EB8699. Category:Lore